


Happy Birthday

by EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos



Series: The Tapes [15]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Calum, Bottom Michael, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Kink, Daddy Luke, Double Anal Penetration, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Flavored Lube, Gags, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Top Ashton, Top Luke, Vibrators, tell me if I missed any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos/pseuds/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Michael's birthday and his friends have something very special planned just for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

"Why are we going to Calum and Ashton's place?"

"Because your stuff is here." 

"So? Doesn't mean I want to be here. They're probably fucking on the couch anyway, let's go!"

"Come on, I've never had sex with you in your room." 

"Probably because I'm never here."

"Well, now you are. And we can totally fuck here. Besides their car isn't here," he said unlocking the door.

"Maybe they went out. Ashton likes to take Cal to the adult store at night because no one is really there at that time, plus the lady always stocks the store at night so they get first pick of anything." 

"Cool." 

"I don't want to talk about them anymore, can you just fuck me," he asked as they walked into the dark house. 

"Let me get to your room first."

"No, come on, no one's here. You could fuck me on the couch. Oh, you could fuck me on the table. I think we've got some left over frosting, wanna lick it off my naked body," Michael asked smiling before licking his lip. 

"SURPRISE," a bunch of voices yelled as the light went on.

Michael jumps before his face goes bright red as he notices all his friends and family standing around holding cake and presents. Luke is trying not to laugh when Michael gets embarrassed but he does just a little. Michael elbows him and that's when Luke and Calum fucking lose it. 

"What a lovely surprise," Michael says awkwardly.

"It was all Luke's idea," Ashton smiled. 

"Is that so?" 

"I am so sorry." 

Michael walks off and begins hugging his family members. Ashton walks over to Luke, "did he like his present?"

"Loved it," Luke smiled.

"Good. I let Calum set everything up so when his family leaves we can open the sexual gifts." 

"Remind me to thank him. You did get him a cake right?" 

"Yep, extra frosting and everything." 

"Look, if he's not into it-" 

"He will be, it's Mikey." 

"But if he isn't then you have to get him another gift." 

"I already did. I always get him two gifts." 

Calum walked over to them before hugging Luke, "you're such a good boyfriend for him."

"Thanks for setting this whole thing up, I'll remember to thank you later." 

"Why don't you thank me when we give Mikey his extra special present?"

"Of course," Luke smiles. 

They wait around and once Michael's family left they began opening the real gifts. He sat on Luke's lap and began opening the gift from Liam and Zayn. 

"Oh my god, it's fucking huge," Michael says. 

"I picked it out, it glows in the dark. I figured you'd love it," Zayn tells him smiling. 

"I do."

"Open the next one my friend thought you might like it. You remember your old teacher Niall, don't you," Liam asked.

Michael laughs awkwardly, "Yeah, I uh...I remember him." 

He opens the box seeing that it was filled to the top with different kind of panties. Lace, silk, cotton...you name it, it was probably in there. He smiles and runs his hand over the lace before looking up at Niall, "thank you, Mr. Horan."

Niall rubs the back of his neck and smiles sheepishly. Calum hands him a small pink bag and smiles a big smile, "I really think you'll like this one." 

He opens it seeing a wireless bullet with a remote control. He looks up at Luke who wiggles his eyebrows and bites his lip before looking over to Harry. Harry hands him a small black box. He opens it cautiously because the last time he remembers Harry giving him the jumping snakes and thinking he was oh so hilarious. He pushes the thought out of his head and looks at the silver pair of cuffs. 

"Those are the real kind, you wont be getting out of those without a key. Isn't that right, Lou?" 

"Haz!"

Harry smiles and Michael puts the lid back on, "thank you. I've been meaning to get another pair." 

"You'll never need a new pair again, promise you that."

The last one was Ashton's box. It was the only one wrapped in innocent white paper. Michael opened it seeing assorted flavored lube. Strawberry, watermelon, cherry, grape, green apple, and blue raspberry.

"I think you know where this gift goes." 

Michael nods, "yeah, I think I do."

"Good, we'll leave you to it then," Harry smiled motioning for all the guys to leave except Ashton, Calum, and Luke.

"Have fun, Mikey," Zayn told him waving goodbye.

Once they were gone it was just them.

"What's going on?"

"I got you something," Luke said. 

"Luke, you already got me something, you didn't need t-" 

"Shh, you like it. I promise."

Luke led him to Michael's bedroom seeing the bed completely untouched. 

"Why don't you go get comfortable, Mikey," Ashton said, "you too, Cal."

Calum and Michael sat next to each other on the bed. Calum helped Michael take off his clothes tossing his shirt to the side. Calum's mouth was hot on Michael's neck kissed down his already bruised shoulder. Michael winced at the pain, but soon he relaxed against the tan boy. Calum pulled off his clothes throwing them into the floor before getting on top of Michael kissing down his chest while Luke and Ashton watched. 

"Luke, what is this?"

"Just relax, baby, we're gonna take care of you. You just have to do one thing for us."

"What?" 

"Just relax. Just lay there and let us to all the work, okay," Luke asked. 

"Okay."

They poured different flavors of lubricant on his body smearing it so blended into new flavors. Ashton and Luke lick up his sides and kiss on his neck. He moans when Calum moved up to let Michael lick the flavor off his tongue. 

"You taste good, Mikey," he smiles.

Michael swallows the thick liquid and watches the three tongues lap at his sticky skin. 

"Fuck, I could do this all day," Luke said. 

"He's so sweet," Ashton smiled licking all the way up to Michael's ear. 

"Fuck."

"Now, tell us what you'd like to do," Ashton said. 

"I want you all to use me." 

"No, no, it's your birthday, what do you really want? We'll do whatever you want, we just wanna make you feel really good." 

"Tease me, Luke. Make me want it," he said. 

"Make you want it huh? You got it."

Calum pulls from him, "I know what you want. You want a little of both, don't you? Luke, hand me those cuffs."

Luke gets up and hands Calum the cuffs letting the tan boy cuff his boyfriend's hands behind his back. Luke is already palming himself through his jeans.

"I only have one rule for you, baby," Luke said. 

"Yes," he asked. 

"No touching." 

"That's not fair. It's my birthday," he smiled. 

"It'll be fun, I promise, just trust me," the blonde smiled. 

Michael nodded and that's when Calum clicked the cuffs and leaned down pressing a soft kiss to Michael's neck. It started off simple. Luke pulled off his shirt and moved to lay down on the bed while Ashton set up the camera. Calum helped Michael up to set him down on Luke's face.

Luke held onto his ass and slowly began tracing the tip of his tongue around Michael's hole.

"Luke!" 

"You talk too much, sweetheart. Calum, why don't you help him keep quiet," the blonde said. 

Calum stood and pressed the tip of his cock to Michael's lips. The redhead opened his mouth taking him in and sucking on him slow. He'd occasionally moan around him when Luke made him feel good. Ashton quickly got down on his knees behind Calum spreading his cheeks and licking a long wet stripe up the crack of his ass. Calum moaned loud and enjoyed the feeling of Ashton's large hands squeezing him. 

"Fuck," Calum moaned. 

Ashton gave him a hard slap on his ass causing him to groan and buck into Michael's mouth. 

"We don't use that kind of language, do you understand?" 

"Yes, daddy." 

"Good, now let the slut help you, sweetheart. I promise he'll be good for you, isn't that right, Mikey?"

He nodded, his mouth still filled with Calum's large cock. Michael's toes curled and uncurled as he squirmed on Luke's mouth. Luke was careful not to hurt him when he slipped a finger inside him. The redhead moaned around the cock between his lips letting the spit drip down his chin while Calum fucked his throat. The tan boy's fingers sink deep in Michael's hair pushing his head and forcing his cock deeper.

"Mmm, Mikey, you feel so good," he breathed. 

Ashton kissed up Calum's thighs before pressing his tongue against the tight hole in front of him. 

"Ash!" 

"I think I have a better idea," Ashton says.

Calum stops and Luke sits up setting Michael to the side.

"Put your hands behind your back, princess," he told Calum. 

"But I-"

"No buts. Come on." 

Calum put his hands behind his back letting Ashton get up quick to grab another pair of cuffs to keep Calum's hands behind him. 

"Daddy, why don't we let them relax and enjoy a good show," Luke asked only making a cute voice when he said daddy. 

"What should we do with them, we can't just let them watch without them getting something out of it." 

"We could put those toys in them. Watch them squirm while we fuck around. What do you say?"

"Alright, but I don't want them talking. I just want to hear the little moans they make." 

"Ball gags," Luke suggested raising an eyebrow.

"What do you say, Mikey?"

"Go for it," he smiled.

Ashton walked over to the drawer pulling out two gags and tossing them to Luke. Once Luke adjusted them on Michael and Calum he focused on Ashton walking over with the toys. They were both the same type but different colors. 

"Why do you have two of those?"

"Cal doesn't like just one of something. He likes two, isn't that right, princess?"

Calum nodded and watched as Luke helped lube up the toys. Ashton positioned both boys against the headboard comfortably before sliding the vibrators in them and turning the dials up all the way. 

They both let out groans before looking up at Luke and Ashton watching them. Ashton grabbed the front of Luke's jeans pulling him closer and kissing his neck before slipping a hand down his pants. 

"You know, you might actually turn me on if you'd take my pants off first, genius," Luke told him. 

"God, I absolutely hate it when you talk." 

"Shut the fuck up, you know you love it." 

"Luke," he warned. 

"Daddy," he said testing him. 

Luke's hands were on him pulling off his shirt and tossing it aside before slowly running over the lines on his stomach. Luke knew Ashton was gorgeous, but every now and then Luke would forget and all it would take was something like this to remember how fucking beautiful he was. Luke kissed his neck trailing them down to the top of his jeans. 

Once the buttons on Ashton's jeans were undone Luke didn't waste time. He pulled the underwear down to his knees and took the hard cock in his hand giving it a few small rubs. Luke licked a long slow lick from the base to the tip causing Ashton to grab his hair and pull it. 

"Get your fucking hand off me, we play by my rules, remember?"

"Angel, come on." 

"Hands off," he told him.

Ashton let go and balled up his fists next to his hips. Luke smiled and took the drooling cock in his mouth teasing over the slit with his tongue. Luke knew it was hard for Ashton to control himself when it felt so good, but that's what he loved about Ashton. The brunette moved his hand almost about to touch Luke's hair, but he quickly pulled it back. He began to pout when Luke looked up at him.

"Don't pout, it's not cute."

Michael and Calum let out a groan and began moving their hips trying to get the vibrators to hit the right spots. 

"Keep your eyes on them, daddy. Tell me what they're doing." 

"Squirming," he said keeping his eyes on them.

Luke moved down to suck on Ashton's balls listening to the brunette's breath catch in his throat before letting out as a groan. 

"Keep going," Luke told him.

"They're enjoying it. They're enjoying us."

"Good," he said kissing his way back up to Ashton's neck, "you gonna help me out or are you just gonna stand there?"

Ashton moves his hand down Luke's jeans once more letting his slick fingers slip inside him.

"Fuck, just like that," he moans letting Ashton hear him. 

"You like it like that?" 

He nods and Ashton moves to kiss his neck, "you're really good at this, daddy." 

"Say it the way I wanna hear it." 

"You're really good at fingering your angel, daddy." 

"Yeah," he asked adjusting his fingers.

Luke gasps and nods, his face twisting in pleasure, "yeah." 

"Maybe we should give them a turn. I'm sure Calum would love to ride that cock of yours." 

Luke pulled Ashton's hands out of his jeans before removing them and kicking them into the pile of clothes. Once he was naked he walked over to Calum taking out the vibrator and turning Michael's off. He looked angry when Luke did, but he sat still. 

Luke grabbed the lubricant and poured some on himself before moving to let Calum sink down on him. Calum looked at Ashton with questioning eyes.

"Gonna fuck you just the way you like, pretty baby, and then it's Mikey's turn." 

Ashton moved behind Calum and pressed his cock against Luke's before sliding it in. Calum let out short squeaks behind his gag. Luke took it off and tossed it aside. 

"No gags for this. I wanna hear you," he told him. 

He swallowed his spit and nodded letting Ashton move him up before pulling him back down onto them. 

"How does that feel, sweetheart?"

"So good, daddy. So, so good."

"So tight around us, baby. Do you like that?"

"Mhmm, please let me ride you daddy, I've been good."

"You have, haven't you?"

Calum nods and Ashton winks at Luke. They let go of Calum and he begins riding him faster than they could have moved him. He let out a moan and Luke and Ashton kissed both sides of his neck letting Michael watch. 

"Tell Mikey what it feels like, baby," Ashton said. 

"S-So fucking good, Mikey!" 

He opens his mouth and lets out a moan throwing his head back. Ashton took control of his hips once more while Luke stroked Calum's cock. He moaned and looked over at Michael.

"I think he's jealous," Calum says. 

"Good, he wanted to be teased. He's being teased with what he can't have. You like it, Cal," Luke asked. 

"Yeah," he moans loud. Calum sinks all the way down on them and cums on Ashton's stomach without warning.

"I didn't say you could cum yet, did I," Ashton asked. 

"You just felt so good, daddy. You both did. Please don't be mad at me, daddy. I'm sorry."

Ashton moved Calum off of them and let him up, "go put the toy in and sit in your room. Don't cum again until I tell you." 

Ashton uncuffed him and Calum pouted but did as Ashton asked. They look at Michael and Luke takes the toy out while Ashton removes the gag. Luke lets him lay back and cuffs him to the bed so that his hands are above his head. 

"Luke, please tell me what you're going to do, I need you to talk to me." 

"First, I'm going to let Ashton fuck you until you cum. Then I'm going to fuck you until you cum. And after all that I'm going to finger you after we cum all over your pretty little face." 

"Y-You're gonna do all of that," he asked. 

"Go ahead and fuck him, daddy. I'm right behind you," he smiled. 

Ashton lifts Michael's hips up off the be and placed his thighs around him. Once he's in Michael the redhead moans. 

"Ash!"

"It's been a while since you taken this much cock, hasn't it," he asks. 

"I'd watch that mouth of yours," Luke says slipping one of his fingers between Ashton's cheeks and letting it push past the tight ring of muscle.

Ashton groans and moves deep into Michael, "Luke!"

"That's daddy to you, princess."

"Don't." 

"Shut up and fuck Michael." 

He nods and looks at Michael before leaning down and kissing his neck and rolling his hips against the pale body underneath him. Luke's finger is moving slow until he adds another digit. His wrist is moving and his fingers are twisting and curling the way that Ashton would never admit that he loved. It only took a few times of Luke fucking him until he knew every place Ashton liked to be touched. The older man groaned and grabbed Michael's hips harder. 

"Ashton, harder," Michael pleaded.

Ashton didn't hesitate to speed up. Michael's breathing became more and more uneven. His hips bucked up and his head was tossed back. Luke watched the redhead close his eyes and bite his lip before his toes curled. Ashton's breath was on his neck and he was softly panting in his ear. 

"God you feel so good," Ashton told him. 

"Ash! Mm, fuck," he moaned throwing his head back as he came. The sticky mess was all over his hips and stomach. He knew Michael loved having multiple orgasms and even loved the slight pain of not being able to cum. Ashton pulled out Michael and sat beside him jerking himself off slow. 

"Luke, I don't know if I can cum again." 

"You'll try for me, right?" 

He nodded and Luke moved between his hips holding onto the sticky pale thighs so that they were warm around him. Michael bit his lip when Luke entered him. The tip of his cock already brushing against the spot Ashton had hit multiple times. 

"Fuck," he breathed. 

Luke kissed him and began fucking him slow. With Luke on Michael it was never just sex. It was hot, passionate, and perfect. Luke always thought so. Michael pulled away for a split second, his warm breath hitting Luke's lips as he panted softly. 

"So perfect," he whispered against the boy underneath him, "so fucking perfect."

Michael swallowed his spit when he felt his mouth go dry. His lips were on Luke's again. Luke reached up uncuffing Michael and tossing them to the side. Michael's hands went to the soft blonde hair running through it before his arms went around his neck. He let his legs wrap around Luke. 

"Fuck me," Michael moaned. 

"Only if you're going to cum for me. What do you say, Mikey?" 

"Yes! Fuck, I'll cum for you, just don't stop." 

He laid his head back on the pillow, his nails biting into Luke's skin and drawing red lines down his back. Luke smiled and looked over at Ashton who was enjoying what he was seeing. He looked as if he was on the verge of cumming so Luke hit the right spot in Michael letting him scratch him again.

"Luke, I want..." he said trailing off. 

"That's it baby, tell me what you want." 

"I wanna cum." 

He gave a few more hard thrusts while the redhead was whimpering and moaning in his ear. His forehead was pressed against his as Michael came. His eyes were focused on Luke when he let out a long groan and let the sticky fluid hit his skin. Luke pulled out of Michael letting him breathe hard. Ashton moved next to Luke and they slowly jerked off over Michael. 

"Cum on my face," Michael told them sitting up. 

He nodded they stood up pumping themselves faster. Michael opened his mouth panting and stuck out his tongue waiting for them. They managed to time it just right and cum at the same time. The hot white fluid landed on his tongue, cheeks, and chin. His lips were slick when Luke bent down to kiss him. His fingers wiped up some of the cum before pushing him back against the bed. 

"Luke?" 

The blonde's fingers were shoved into him and pressed against the spot. 

"Shit," Michael squirmed. 

"Do you like it?" 

"It kind of hurts, but it's a good kind of hurt. It feels...good. Really, really good." 

Luke licked the cum off Michael's chest and kissed Michael letting him taste them.

"So fucking sexy," he said looked at Michael. 

"Luke," he breathed grabbing the wrist of the hand currently touching him. 

"Yeah?" 

"I-" he was cut off by a moan while his back arched off of the mattress. 

He came hard before looking up at Luke. His eyes were tired, but he looked at the blonde like he hadn't seen him in years.

"I love you," he whispered. 

Luke smiled feeling his heart skip a beat, "I love you too." 

Michael smiled and kissed him softly. They looked up to see that Ashton had left the room. 

"You know what?" 

"What," Luke asked.

Michael smiled, "this really was the best birthday ever."

**Author's Note:**

> I know some people are upset that this series ended, but I'm writing a new one. I hope you guys like it. Thank you so much for reading this. I actually didn't think anyone would. I hope you guys liked this one.


End file.
